Dragon Ball Z: Season 10:
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: It's been five years. The world tournament is commencing the very next day. The eve of the tournament, a visitor arrives during the night. There is also a pod which landed in the city. Whom could it belong to? Will Goku get there in time? Or, will Vegeta be able to solve this enigma on his own? Season ten begins!


Dragon Ball Z: Season 10:

Episode 1: Surprise Entrant:

Disclaimer: Mr. Akira Toriyama owns this material, not I.

Narrator:

"Kid Buu has been destroyed, and five years have past. Mr. Satan is still the world champion, and Goku is still off with Uub, training him for the next crisis. The question though being, if there will be another crisis. The other Z Fighters are gearing up for yet another tournament, beginning in one day from now. Nobody knows of the surprise entrant in this tournament."

The pod touched down with a loud hissing of shocks, and whine of engine. It had been so long since the search had begun.

"Damn it! It's here somewhere, I can feel it, but where?" Vegeta scanned the ground far below as he searched for the fifth dragon ball.

"Ha, ha, ha! Got it! That's three for me, none for you, Dad!" Trunks waved the a-fore mentioned ball over his head in triumph.

"Yes, I know. Woop-de-do for you. Piccolo's got one, and Gohan has the other. You have three so your in the lead, I can do match you know."

"I'm gonna have to start callin ya Grampa instead of Dad if you keep this up!"

"Do that, and you will be the one with dentures, Son." Vegeta gripped as Trunks floated up to his level once again, they took off.

"Come on, Krilin! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were slowing me down on purpose!" Eighteen yelled as they stopped again, so Krilin could catch his breath.

"Oh come on, Eighteen. We've been running up these dumb mountains for days. What's the rush? Just slow down, okay?"

"No. I know why. You're just slowing down so we don't have to fight each other."

"Oh yeah. I spend my whole adult life getting trounced at home if I so much as get one smudge on one plate when I'm doing the dishes then, I find myself running up these dumb slopes, just so I can get it in public in front of all my friends, like any guy would want that." Krilin tried to mutter this under his breath, she heard him anyway.

"What was that?" Eighteen growled.

"Nothin, dear. I love you."

"Right, come on. Lets fly the rest of the way. Easier for you?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to do, sweetie!" Krilin said, running to catch up. They both took to the air, landing on the summit of the mountain in a few moments. "It's kinda cold up here." Shivering he looked around for the sixth dragon ball, though he didn't know the others had already been collected.

"You're such a baby. I'm beginning to think that I should do a Husband swap with Bulma."

"Yeah, you and Vegeta, real nice, Eighteen."

"Hey! I'm just Saiyan, get it, Saiyan? It's a joke.

"And Eighteen makes the same funny she does about twice a week, if not more, people."

'Laugh or I will leave you up here, tied to a rock."

After giving a weak laugh, Krilin spotted the dragon ball. He picked it out of the snow. "So, what are we gonna name our next kid? I mean, if it's another girl. It might not be you know."

"Huh? Oh. I don't know. Be stupid, leaving the names up to you though. You name our first Daughter after you're tramp of an ex-girlfriend."

Passing over the fight that they had had every time this was brought up, Krilin perked up. "How bout, Thirty Six? You know, cause then we'd have two eighteens in the house."

"Oh, Krilin. You are lucky I love you, or I'd leave you." Krillin laughed as they took off together, holding hands, into the sky.

Bulma was proud of her scavenger hunt idea. Everybody would have until tonight, which was nearly hear, to gather all seven of the dragon balls. Whoever collected all seven, won the right to pick the first ball tomorrow at the tournament, if everybody got past the preliminaries. The couldn't fight over them, but the pairs, if they chose to go in pairs, could betray each other if they so chose. It was all pointless fun. It had actually been Vegeta's idea, to spice things up a bit. She chatted with her Parents,Chi Chi, and the ox King as evening began to fall. Piccolo came back first.

"Ironically, I have one, and seven. I sensed that the rest of them were on the move. So, I am certain that the others have the rest." Piccolo informed Bulma, and the others, as he landed lightly before them in the front yard. "Here." He held them out to her.

"That's great, Piccolo!" Bulma said, taking Piccolo's balls from him.

"Now I have nothing to do but hope that everybody else has only one." Piccolo muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you did fine sweetie! Now, how bout some nice lemon aid, and a mini pizza? I've got peperoni!" Bulma's Mother asked.

"No, thank you. Just water please." Time passes as Piccolo accepted the glass of ice cold water, and watched the skies for approaching Z Fighters. He didn't have to wait for too long. Gohan came in for a landing next, he looked miffed.

"Oh. I only managed to get one." Vedel placed her hand on Gohan's arm. Gohan calmed at her touch. She'd been riding on Gohan's back. Goten came next. The three of them had searched a desert for the past week. They had found only the three star ball.

"It's okay. We'll do better next time."

"But the time limit is over. Now what do I do?" Gohan moaned.

"Super for more people. I guess I best whip something up." Mrs. Brief said.

"Mom, I told you that everybody would be here tonight." Bulma said.

"Did you, dear? Silly me. I must have forgotten."

"You do that a lot."

"What's that, Dear?"

"Nothing, Mom."

'Sweat heart, where did I put my glasses?" Mr. Brief inquired.

"They're on your head, Dad." Bulma reminded him gently.

"Oh...right, so sorry." He replaced them back onto his face.

"I didn't find one stinking ball. Gohan wouldn't share the one we all found together." Goten complained.

"Finder's keepers." Bulma said.

"Fine." Goten grumbled.

"Hey! I told you that I saw it first. You let me take it remember?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Besides, it's nice to get first pick in a tournament but, there's no guarantee that you'll get an easy opponent in the first round. Have you forgotten Goku, and Uub so easily? You could burn yourself out, leaving no energy for the later fights during the latter rounds of the tournament." Piccolo cautioned. "It is ideal to get an easy advasarry in the first round, beat him, then go on the fight somebody tougher later on. Sometimes though these tournaments don't work that way. If you burn yourself out in the first round, then face some one even tougher later on, it is all over."

Everybody nodded in agreement, at least the Z fighters did, as Pan came in for a landing. She had been taught to fly by a combination of Vedel, and Eighteen. "Hey guys. No luck for me either."

"Pan?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wet?"

"Oh. I thought my ball might be in the ocean, Trunks's idea."

"Bulma nodded. She had left it up to the others to decide where they'd wanted to start the search. Bad idea in this case. "Go get some dry clothes on." When Pan came back, Trunks, and Vegeta had turned up. "Why did you tell Pan to try the ocean?"

"Relax, Mom. I thought it would be funny. Gave me time to grab three of em. The five, six, and two star balls. Cool huh?"

"Wait. Son, is that a lump in your pants, or are you just happy to see your old man? I'm not blind you know!"

"What? What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Give me that thing right now!" Vegeta tugged the dragon ball locator away from Trunks.

"Hey! Those weren't allowed!" Bulma yelled. "Oh well. I did say any means necessary, fighting excluded obviously." Bulma muttered.

"We got number four!" Krilin shouted as he, and Eighteen ran up to the group.

Pointedly ignoring Trunks, Bulma turned to the group at large. "Alright. Everybody present your balls!" They all passed over the dragon balls. "Because he cheated, only because of that, Trunks is the winner! Tomorrow, you'll be first, Trunks!" Everybody, still grousing at Trunks and Trunks as unrepentant as ever, they all had a big meal, and talked happily about past tournaments. Piccolo told them all about the time he nearly won the tournament, against Goku himself.

"Speaking of Goku. I have spoken with Goku while I was out collecting the balls, via telepathy of course. He will be coming back in five years. He, and Uub will have completed their training by then. They want to test themselves in the next tournament."

"It's about time." Vegeta muttered, taking another long pull off of a glass of ice tea.

"When he comes back, he will be in so much trouble!"

"Calm down, Mom!" Gohan said, as his Mother's nostrils flared.

When everybody was about to go to bed, there came a knock upon the front door. Vegeta went to answer it as the others waited. It was getting a bit late but there could be no danger, not anymore. Gohan wondered if it could be Buu. But no. He was at Mr. Satan's. "Who could that be now?" He asked nobody in particular. He was startled when Piccolo gave an answer.

"I don't know. But I am sensing a strange energy. It feels like a full blooded Saiyan, but that can't be it. Goku is still on the island, and all the other Saiyans are here. Full blooded, and otherwise. So the question begs to be asked...who is that at the door?" Gohan only shook his as an indication of puzzlement. It was odd. Who was it indeed.

Vegeta stood at the door and wondered for a moment before opening it. He knew that Yamcha, and Tien were at Yamcha's place. "What? Don't you girl scouts know by now that we don't want any? The same goes for you damn insurance sails men too!" He stumbled back a step in shock. It was a dark haired woman in full Saiyan battle armor, she had a tail. She also had a blue scouter covering her left eye. He felt her energy, it was impressive. "Who the hell are you?"

"You are our Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Am I correct?"

"Our? There is no more our. We are all dead, thanks to that freak. Frieza."

"I remember."

"Who are you?"

"I am a female full blooded Saiyan, call me Soroto."

"Soroto? Wait. You're that crazy bitch who took on a thousand well armed fighters on moon nine of the Galenia system?"

"Yes. I would have won if, that freak's, followers hadn't ambushed me half way through. My team killed them all for me. I heeled."

"Well obviously. More obviously you somehow heeled from being blown into space when our planet was destroyed. How?"

"Slowly. I am no where near as insane as my Sister, Aullh. She survived also, I think."

"She did? But she was locked up in a cell. How did she manage to escape?"

"I helped her escape. She was family."

"What do you want?"

"An answer.

"Which answer?"

"Which question?"

"Fine.'

"I am looking for Kakarot."

"Here we go again. Why?"

"No. Who."

"Vegeta? Are you out here?" Bulma asked as she came out of the dinning room.

"Yes, I'm right here. We have a guest, apparently."

"Oh, hello." Bulma said, striding forward and offering her hand. "I'm Bulma, Vegeta's Wife."

"Hello." The two women shook hands.

"This is Soroto. She is looking for Kakarot."

"Who?"

"Oh for crying out loud! Goku, damn it Bulma, Goku!"

"Oh."

"Listen, where's your ship?"

"I set it down about fifty miles away from here. I chose to fly rather than walk. Those odd road rockets are annoying when they hit you. No one was injured, I made certain of it." Soroto looked down at herself as Bulma did a double take at Soroto's appearance. "Oh. Don't let this give you alarm. I am not here to harm anybody, unless they threaten me first."

Bulma looked at the black and purple armor once again. "Okay. We'll take your word for it, for now. I'm not really worried, Vegeta's here."

"I can see that. The Prince of all the Saiyans."

"Oh great. You too?"

Passing over Bulma's comment, Vegeta looked at the woman again. "Yes. I can see that you are full blooded. Are you trying hide anything else it from me. Other than your true power level, that is."

"What? No. You should know that I, like most Saiyans save their full strength for battle. You want to see it, fight me." Before Vegeta could accept, Bulma broke in.

"Look, we all need our rest for tomorrow's tournament. Time to go to bed, Vegeta."

"Fine. Soroto, we'll pick this up in the morning."

"Yes."

"Oh hey. Do you have a place for the night, Soroto?" Bulma asked, turning back from beginning to returning to the dinning room.

"My pod. I can be back to it in roughly...two hours."

"Nope. You're staying here. And you can come with us to watch the tournament."

"Oh. That sounds interesting. But, I should be off to look for Kakarot. Now that I put my mind to it, I can sense him. He is far from this point."

"At least come get something to eat, then we can talk, if you want to. Or, if you want to leave, one of us can come with you, to help out a bit. It's the least we can do as your hosts." At a gesture from Bulma, they made their way back to the dinning room.

"Kakarot will be back in five years to fight in the next tournamentthen. Can you wait that long?"" Vegeta asked sardonically.

Maybe, maybe not." After a round of introductions, and a final night cap, they all went to their appointed room for sleep.

"Fine." Vegeta gunted. He didn't know if they could trust this woman at all. He could too that she new that they were doing all of this in order to keep an eye on her. He found that he had so many doubts. Damn it. How many Saiyans had escaped the explosion that fateful day?

"Thank you for the room." Soroto said, as Bulma brought Soroto some blankets. Soroto would sleep in her armor, then shower with it in the morning. Her armor was sacred to her, as it was to all Saiyans. None of them would leave their for an offered nighty. Soroto shook her head at the proffered garment. Bulma shrugged. Rethinking it, this was better. She would have time to think, to reflect. To grain further control of her power..

"Welcome, Soroto. Goodnight." Bulma called as she left the room.

"I know why you did that, Bulma.' Vegeta said as he slid into bed beside his Wife.

"Did what?"

"invited her to the tournament. To keep her close, in case she reveals some sort of evil nature, like all the others, like me."

"Come here you." Bulma said, ignoring this. After basking in the afterglow, they both fell into an uneasy slumber, wrapped up within each other's embrace. Vegeta's final thought before he did fall asleep was that spooning was for sissies. _"I much prefer super Saiyan bondage." _He thought to himself in a very eventful dream of him and his Wife, "MMMM!"

The next morning, after a hasty breakfast, the Z Fighters, and their new guest, make last minute preparations for the tournament. Soroto gazed at everybody, and everything on the way to the stadium. She was even awed by, "The pod that wasn't a pod." Bulma's jet. Bulma kept a steady commentary on how everything worked. "This tournament is fought every five years?"

"Well, it depends." Gohan said, as they lowered to the ground. They picked up Yamcha, Tien, and coutzu. After this, they were off to the stadium.

"Oh what?" Soroto asked.

"On the current champion's discretion." Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every champion has power over how long it will be until the next tournament. I could be ten years, though it is in the rules that their does at some point have to be another tournament."

"Ah. Are all the fighters in this tournament very strong?"

"Some, us for example."

"Why do they fight? I mean, why is there a tournament?"

"For us true warriors, it breaks up the tedium of everyday life. Some for riches, or fame. I fight to get better so I can become on par with Kakarot. He is the measuring stick for me."

"Well, we fight to get better just in case there is a crisis." Krilin said, glaring over at Vegeta.

"Yes well, that didn't work out for you too well against Cell did it?"

"Is Rochi going to be there?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, he is already there. I can sense him." Piccolo said.

"Coming down!" Bulma said as Yamcha landed the craft, and the doors opened that roar of the large crowd were all chanting, Satan, over and a gain.

"There is so much I would like to know." Soroto said as they all disembarked.

"Ah don't sweat it. You'll get the hang of it in time." Trunks said, scanning the crowd for hot chicks. Goten did the same.

"Lookin around here, it's good my Dad's not here this year. You might have a chance, Vegeta."

"Goten, it's a good thing that there aren't any gay men who like to dress up as police officers this year, you would loose again."

"I thought he was after me." Trunks frowned.

"Oh he was, but he was hitting both of you. Funny, to me anyway."

"Dad!" Trunks yelled indignantly. Vegeta only smirked.

"Got a problem with what I say, meet me in the ring." Vegeta mockingly yawned.

"Bet on it." Both Trunks, and Goten said as one.

"Too bad I won't be fighting Gotenks this year. You might have a chance then."

"Stop giving them ideas! And we're at the line for the punching machine."

"Oh not thing again." Gohan muttered.

"I don't like it either." Tien said.

"Remember to keep it low this time. Vegeta." Piccolo told the group, that last though he glared at Vegeta.

"Fine. Lets get on with it."

"How does this work?"

Pan explained. "Well you see, Soroto, we first punch this machine, then we pick a ball if our punching level is high enough then, we pick one ball out of sixteen, they're numbered. After that, we wait our turn to face the other person whom we've picked via the ball picking system."

"Oh. Just curious, can I try?"

"Sure, anybody can, I think." Yamcha broke in.

"Alright." Soroto said.

"Punch it lightly, don't break the machine." Eighteen cautioned.

"Okay. Looks like we're up. next." Gohan said.

"Hi! Buu here, Buu here!" This new voice came from a Buu who was licking a giant ice cream cone with one hand, and holding a massive stick of cotton candy with the other.

"Hey Buu!" Vedel waved.

"Where's Grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Getting ready."

"To lose." Vegeta muttered.

"No. We take a dive. We always do for him." Piccolo said firmly.

"Alright! Who's up first?" The Host asked excitedly, running over to join them.

And so it went. Vegeta clocked in first at seven hundred and one. The others all got somewhere between one hundred and fifty, and two hundred sixty. "But that only makes fifteen of you whom seem to be eligible for the tournament."

"She would like to try, Sir. If that's okay?"

"Who?"

"My name is Soroto, may I?"

"Of course." The Host moved out of the way. "Uh...one?" He asked, after she'd punched the target.

"Could she try one more time? She can do better." Pan said.

"Only this once." The Host replied.

"Okay." Pan said to the Host. you can punch it a little harder than that." Pan added in a whisper.

Soroto shrugged. "Nine fifteen? I though I would have done better." After leaving a stunned Host in their wake, they went next to the ball box to pick their opponents for the tournament proper. Remembering what Vegeta had done to the thing years ago now, Piccolo stepped in.

"No. Better would be bad in this case."

Trunks went first, as promised. "Five." Trunks muttered. "I was hoping I would have gotten eight. Plenty of time to rest. Oh well."

Piccolo went next. "I have number one." He held his ball up, so as to been properly seen by the Host, whom nodded.

"Get a good one." The fat little security guard told Buu as he fumbled around in the ball box.

"Two Buu, two Buu, two Buu, two Buu!" Buu gloated, holding his ball aloft for all to see. The crowd indulged him with a polite cheer.

"Goten went next. "Number Twelve."

Shockingly Seventeen had shown up with a two hundred fourteen on the punching machine, he got number fourteen in the tournament. "Oh boy." Seventeen said in a bored tone.

Soroto went last, getting number seven. "Lucky number?" She seemed to ask the air. At last the Host spoke again to the crowded stadium.

"Okay! So, here are the final results, and thus the matches for this tournament!" The crowd roared in ardent anticipation.

"Here it comes." Chi Chi muttered in the stands, she sat between Roshi, and Bulma.

"Hey Eighteen?

"Huh?"

If you and Seventeen fight, does that mean that the Ref will have to count to thirty five all during your match?"

"Ow. A rib just cracked. So funny, Krilin." Eighteen deadpanned, scanning the crowd, and ignoring Krilin's joke so completely that is was as if he were part of the ring. "Spare me." She added. They both went back to focusing upon the Host.

"Our fighters know but you don't, about the order that is. So, here it is! Piccolo, and Buu will clash in match one! In match two we have, Krilin vs. Yamcha! In match three we have, Trunks facing off against Gohan! In four it is going to be, Soroto, and Eighteen! Then in match five, Vedel goes head to head with Vegeta!

"What?!" Both Vegeta, and Gohan yelled as one.

"If you hurt her, I'm gonna have to come after you, Vegeta!"

"Like I'm afraid of that. If I loose to her, I'll have hurt myself! What an embarrassment that would be! Imagine it. The Saiyan Prince falling to a woman who is nowhere near his skill level! Oh I just can't bare it! I will eliminate her only."

"Well, with you, the world eliminate isn't very reassuring." Gohan muttered. The Host continued his shpeel.

"For match six we have Tien battling it out against, Goten! Seven will pit Pan against, Seventeen! Finally in match eight it will be Bulla fighting Marron! There you have it folks! Good luck to all of the fighters! The tournament will begin in five minutes time." After a quick last minute checking of the ring, the tournament was set to begin at long last.

"It's time." Piccolo said. "I can't believe I've got Buu in the first round."

"Bad luck for you I guess. I have Yamcha, and lets face it, how hard will he be to beat? I mean, come on."

"Hey!" Yamcha protested, his voice cracking slightly.

"Alright everybody. Please put your balls away, and follow me to the waiting area reserved for the fighters." The Host said. He walked outside of the waiting hut. After a few minutes of hype, and promotions for Mr. Satan's gym memberships, he finally got to the meat of the matter. "If we could get the first two competitors out here please?" The host called. Piccolo, and Bull walked to the ring side by side.

"How am I going to beat Buu? Buu of all people." Piccolo muttered low to himself. "What's his weakness? Oh that is a cheap trick, but if it works..." They stood on opposite sides of the ring now. "Hey Buu, before we get started, how about a snack?"

"Snack? Oh yes, oh yes!" Buu nodded in wild affirmation. Buu only noticed the two cupcakes that materialized right behind him, by smell. He turned to take them. "Why do they run away?" He mumbled this question as he followed them.

Piccolo jerked them just out of Buu's reach until, with a thunderous crash, Buu fell out of the ring, a ring out. "One of the only occasions I wish I could not have implemented my powers of telekinesis, not now. Forgive me, Buu. That was a dirty trick. I feel like I just fooled a baby out of it's bo-bo. Buu is that child-like. Until the next time, Buu." Piccolo exited the ring. Piccolo ignored all of the mutters, a booing by everybody. Even Dende who told him that that was mean.

"Well, as Mr. Satan clears a sobbing Buu out of the arena, we have our second match right now!" The Host proclaimed eagerly. "These next two fighters know each other very, very well and have competed in many of these tournaments!" "Yamcha, and Krilin!" They walked onto the ring floor. They both took up martial arts stances, glaring with determination at one another.

"I won't take it easy on you just because you're my friend." Krilin growled.

"Same here, bro." Yamcha returned.

"And...begin!" The Host cried.

They charged straight at one another, holding nothing back. It was clear that they were going to leave it all on the ring floor.

"HAAAAAAH!" They both gave in to their inner animal. They gave voice to a battle cry which was heard all throughout the stadium.

Narrator:

"Who is this mystery woman, Soroto? Is she truly a full blooded Saiyan? If so, how is she on Earth? Why is she searching for Goku? Who was this other person she mentioned? Goku will be back in five years, in time for the next tournament, but will everything change before then? What are the real motives behind this stranger's emergence? Also, Krilin, and Yamcha are now locked in battle with each other. Who will win this fierce friendship filled fight? Stay tuned!"

"Next time on Dragon Ball Z! Wolf And Sun!"


End file.
